


Trickery (An Attempt)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson intends to get revenge on Holmes for his behavior towards Mary but like when it usually comes to Holmes; nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickery (An Attempt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/gifts).



Watson (honestly) shouldn’t have been surprised with Holmes's reaction to the news of Mary. From the moment he had announced his intentions to propose to Mary his dear friend had almost been volatile. And he pouted and sulked about like a child. It was unbecoming of a grown man but very much like Holmes so Watson barely raised a brow when he witnessed it now.

It still couldn’t be allowed though. Mary was to become his fiancé and then his wife. As his (begrudgingly) dear friend Holmes was going to have to meet her and accept the fact that he would be getting married. In time (theoretically) he would come to accept it but that was a long ways off and would possibly take years. This was exactly the reason why Watson wanted revenge.

He could admit that it was petty but living with Holmes for so long had taught him that pettiness was sometimes needed in situations. If it was going to take him a long, long time to accept Mary then Watson figured he could play a little game with Holmes. It would teach that even Watson had his limits to dealing with his childlike behavior. 

The problem was coming with an idea. He went a few weeks without any thoughts and nearly forgot until Christmas approached. In less than two weeks it would be Christmas and their flat was a mess. Mrs. Hudson (god bless her heart) had attempted to clean up as much as she could but as she often liked to point out she wasn’t their housekeeper. She was their landlady and it shouldn’t fall upon her. Besides, Holmes often became cross with her if she touched what Watson had come to call his organized mess.

It was from this an idea formed when he silently noted how Watson was aware of Holmes certain beliefs even though if asked directly he would deny, deny, deny. Still, it was something he could use to get a little bit of revenge on Holmes and Watson set it into motion with a simple action. The first thing he did was leaving out some food in plain view of Holmes and went to bed. He later got up cleaned up a part of the flat (Holmes was on one of his highs and wasn’t exactly in his right mind) and left it at that.

Watson found that it was a rather tedious prank at first. It involved a lot of work and dedication but if he was anything he was dedicated. This would teach Holmes that he simply couldn’t ignore the idea of Mary. However, after a few days Watson wondered if it were working. He held out hope and was rewarded a week before Christmas with an interesting comment from Holmes.

“Watson, you were out last night correct?”

He sighed. “Yes, Holmes I was. I informed you of the business trip weeks ago.”

“Oh so it’s incorrect to say that you spent the night with Mary?”

Watson’s jaw tightened. “Holmes don’t go there. Please just tell me why you requested my presence so suddenly?”

“Does the place look tidier to you, Watson?”

Watson lifted a brow. “I suppose it does look a bit cleaner, Holmes. Maybe Mrs. Hudson-“

“Don’t be absurd. You know our landlady hates to be thought of as a housekeeper and after my last mess she declared she would never clean up after me again,” Holmes said with a dreary sigh. “I do fear she was serious.”

“Holmes, is there a point to all this? I do have a dinner with Mary to get too.”

“Ah yes, Mary,” Holmes said with clear bitterness in his tones. He didn’t even try to hide it anymore.

“Holmes, your point?”

“Oh yes,” he said as he pointed to a plate Watson had purposely left out. “Two nights you left that there with leftovers of your meal which is unusual but not completely so when you are rather… frustrated. I imagine Mary might be the cause-“

“Holmes, the point!”

He nodded. “Watson, something strange is happening about the flat. It only happens at night and our food seems to be missing. My first instinct was Gladstone but he can barely move as it is and would never be able to reach the table.”

“Your conclusion, Holmes?”

“A creature, Watson,” he explained. “At first I dismissed the idea but this flat has simply been getting cleaner by the night and food has been missing. It is clearly the only explanation.”

“Holmes, do you happen to be under the influence right now?”

“A little bit but that is not the point, Watson!” Holmes practically bellowed. “The point is odd things are afoot and a creature is the culprit.”

“A creature?”

“Yes, Watson! Do try to keep up.”

Watson folded his arms over his chest and then nodded. “So a creature has been cleaning our flat?”

“Well it was a brief thought but then I recalled the way you left the plate out two nights ago. It was as if you strategically placed it.”

“Holmes, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say that the creature is you, Watson! You have been cleaning the flat and trying to make me think it was of supernatural means but why, Watson?”

“I have a feeling your about to tell me.”

Holmes waved him off and continued speaking. “I recalled that your mentioning of Mary have grown excessive as of late. Your actions would be a way to exact some sort of revenge for my refusing to meet Mary. It never would’ve worked, Watson. We both know that those creatures would never dare set foot in here.”

“Of course, Holmes.”

Holmes huffed. “I still won’t meet her. I’m just not ready.”

“Damn it, Holmes!”

“Do try not to yell, Watson. Do you want to wake up Gladstone?” he asked. “Though, it might take a bit of effort to wake him up this time.”

“Oh, what did you to him now?”

“Nothing a good night of sleep won’t cure.”

Watson’s jaw tightened. “You are going to meet Mary whether you like it or not.”

“We’ll see.”

“Yes, we will Holmes.”


End file.
